Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish
Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish is a fan made prequel to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and was first shown at Call of Duty XP. The video was produced by We Can Pretend and was endorsed by Activision. It shows Task Force 141 and Delta Force participating in an assault on a Ukrainian compound, with the objective of finding an unidentified High-Value Target code-named Kingfish, who is later revealed to be Vladimir Makarov. It also shows the team leaving Captain Price behind, leading to his future incarceration in a Siberian Gulag. Plot .]]The film begins with Soap sitting at a table, loading the magazine of a M4A1, in the corner stands Shepherd, asking him to "start from the beginning". It then cuts to Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine, where Soap, Price, Ghost, and Roach are seen walking through a forest. Delta Force operatives Sandman and Frost are up in the hill aiming with a Barrett .50cal at several soldiers guarding a safehouse asking for permission to engage. Overlord gives the go and Delta starts to take down enemy soldiers. The AC-130 (Callsign Spectre 6-4) starts to fire at the incoming waves of enemy troops at a big field. After destroying some buildings and clearing the way for the Task Force, Soap's team advances into the house and kills all remaining soldiers inside. Roach plants a breaching charge on a wall, with Ghost entering the room and killing the soldiers inside. Price (offscreen) says "One-Four-One has arrived." The team enter the room after clearing it out of soldiers, where there are pictures of an airport referring to the ZIA massacre and the Bravo Six team. Soap discovers that a picture of the Bravo Six team has the deceased crossed out. Soap then tells Price that they are targeting Bravo Six, they then hear a C4 detonator beeping and escape before the C4 can kill them. The Task Force run for a V-22 Osprey for exfil, and Spectre 6-4, provides covering fire for their escape. However, enemy RPG fire destroys Spectre 6-4, leaving the Task Force to fend for themselves. An RPG is fired and it explodes near Soap, knocking him semi-conscious and spitting blood. Sandman and Roach then drag Soap to the chopper while Frost rushes to the Osprey and covers the evacuating operatives. Price then tells them to leave without him while he provides covering fire, however, Soap refuses to leave him behind. Overlord tells the pilot to take off, however, Sandman goes to the cockpit and says that Price is still there. Price shouts for them to go, and the helicopter lifts off. Price is then shot. just before being captured and put into The Gulag.]]He pulls out his pistol and takes down some more soldiers, before being shot again and the screen fades to black. It then cuts to the present day where it reveals the scars that Soap had suffered from the explosion, after asking Shepherd who Kingfish was. Shepherd throws him a dossier with a picture of Makarov, saying "We'll get him." Soap then stabs the picture of Makarov ending the video. Video Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 -- Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Trivia *In the end credits, they spell Shepherd as 'Sheppard'. *In the extraction scene, the theme from the ending of "Loose Ends" is played. *The 9-Bang tossed into the room only goes off six times. *As seen in the credits, Roach and Frost were both present in this event. *The photo of Makarov is seen being stabbed in the eye, which is where Shepherd is stabbed with a knife later in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Price's actions during the extraction scene are similar to Sandman's in "Down the Rabbit Hole ". *Unlike the games, the AC-130 Spectre gunship fires the 40mm Bofors Cannon and the 25mm Gatling gun simultaneously. ru:Operation Kingfish Category:Expanded Universe Category:Non Canon